


Can't stay away

by TekstelArt



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, Light Angst, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekstelArt/pseuds/TekstelArt
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr“I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”Spoilers for the "Search and Destroy" mission!!
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Kudos: 55





	Can't stay away

She was frozen in place, she barely just escaped Arasaka a mere hour ago, drove off into the Badlands, seeking shelter in some beat down Motel that smelled like blood and vomit.  
Any other time she might have tried to blame it on the cold rain on her skin, the night breeze sending goosebumps across her wet skin. Maybe it was the adrenaline that was starting to wear down now that she was so far out the City.

It has barely been an hour since she threw caution in the wind, cursing herself, cursing Johnny, as she fought her way back up to that room she got seperated from _him_.  
She knew the risk, she knew she should've just bolted like the rockerboy told her to. She could've died.  
But something wouldn't let her leave him behind and maybe, despite her desperate attempts to deny it, it was the same thing that led Takemura to seek her out at last.

He had told her its safer to split up, harder to track, harder to catch and at least one of them might have a chance if the other one gets caught.  
Yet here he was. Standing in the pouring rain, looking down at her, the moonlight reflecting on his soaked coat and loose strands of hair sticking to his face, somehow making him look even more gorgeous.  
He was completely and utterly drenched, yet V did not dare move... Speak.  
All she could do was stare at him in disbelief.

Why was he here?

Why did he follow her?

_Why did she feel relieved to see him?_

“You should not be here.”

Her voice was weak. So much weaker than she wanted it to be. No. He should've stayed away. Arasaka might very well already be on their trail. This was stupid. This was dangerous.  
Words that kept playing in her mind like a broken record, over and over, repeating the same thing: Dangerous.... _wrong_.

And then the record shattered when he opened his mouth.

“I have tried.”

The confusion must have been written on her face because Takemura stepped closer.  
Too close.  
Not close enough.

It was suffocating, her mind spinning, her eyes glued to his face and her lips parted slightly.

He did not stop, she took a step backwards, back into her motel room yet he followed suit.

Intense eyes fixed on her, telling her things she did not want to hear, things she did not dare admit to even herself.  
He should not be here.

Only when he had enough room to close the door behind him did he stop in his tracks but his eyes never left her, like he was staring right into her soul, seeing right through every single lie she told him, told herself.  
His gaze roamed to her mouth. Briefly. Then back to her own eyes.

It was too much. Her breathing became heavy and she felt like she was going to break right there, yet what alarmed her the most was how the thought of her walls crumbling around the former Arasaka did not fill her with anxiety but longing.  
She knew this feeling. She has felt it before, allowed herself to be vulnerable. She did not think about how it got ripped from her life like all the things she came to care about.  
Letting him in was akin to summoning a disaster.

A thick swallow made her realize just how dry her mouth has gone. The air around them felt loaded, a detonation waiting to happen.

“I really have tried, but I just cannot stay away from you anymore.”

The explosion went off.

**Author's Note:**

> https://tekstelart.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm still kinda trying to find my style of writing, I don't normally write much.  
> Also, note that english is not my mother language.


End file.
